Queen Emeraldas (Anime)
Queen Emeraldas (クィーン・エメラルダス) is a four-episode Japanese anime OVA adapted from Leiji Matsumoto's 1978 manga of the same name. Queen Emeraldas is the story of the pirate spaceship, ''Queen Emeraldas'', which is captained by the mysterious and beautiful [[Emeraldas|'Emeraldas']], a strong and powerful privateer. In practice, the character is also referred to as Queen Emeraldas or Pirate Queen Emeraldas, thus the title refers to both ship and captain. Plot The storyline follows a young boy named [[Hiroshi Umino|'Hiroshi Umino']] who sneaks aboard a freighter in order to leave Earth. As the freighter is flying through space they are attacked by an Afressian ship. However, the train is "saved" by a mysterious and incredibly weak spaceship and is able to make it to their destination, a desert planet with an Old Western atmosphere, complete with salons and car fights. The boy meets up with another stowaway, an old woman, and becomes friends with her. He tells the old woman that he came to the planet in order to become a stronger individual. He gets himself a job in a bar with the rowdiest reputation on the planet to prove himself. When the defending ship, led by Captain Eldomain, lands on the planet to search for whoever attacked him, Emeraldas appears to save the people of the town. In the second episode, after a confrontation with Eldomain and later with Baraluda, the queen of Arfess, Emeraldas presents Hiroshi with the Cosmo Dragoon once owned by Tochiro. Another divergence from the manga takes place here when Emeraldas states that there are five Cosmo Dragoons in existence (hers and the ones owned by Tochiro, Captain Harlock, Tetsuro and Maetel). Later, Hiroshi Umino and his elderly friend visit a planet whose inhabitants have been forced out by a murderous cyborg. This cyborg killed one of the planet's inhabitants and drove his son mad. Umino meets the son and his sister and with their help and Queen Emeraldas', he kills the oppressive cyborg. Continuity Placement Main Article: Loose Continuity While the story can't stand on its own, independent of Matsumoto's other works, it mostly assumes that the viewer has seen the other Harlock titles, especially ''Galaxy Express 999'' (the TV series and the movies), which featured Maetel, Emeraldas' sister, but had the occasional appearance of Emeraldas (Note: Maetel, for some reason in the English dub is referred to as [[Maetel|'Mataire']], which is a translation error). The story of Queen Emeraldas is set five years after the events of the final Galaxy Express 999 movie and was designed to give Matsumoto's fans a further glimpse into what became of Emeraldas. However, of the other characters, most are only mentioned in passing, except for Captain Harlock who has a brief cameo appearance. Production Queen Emeraldas' first two episodes were produced by Studio OLM and licensed for American distribution by ADV Films, being one of their earlier releases on the DVD format. Those two episodes also have regular runs on the Action Channel. In Japan, the remaining two episodes were produced by Multi Access Company and were released the following year after the initial two, indicating that a separate contract (that is not yet forthcoming) would be required for anyone to license the concluding episodes of the story outside of Japan. Episodes #"Departure" (May 6, 1998) #"Eternal Emblem" (October 7, 1998) #"Friendship" (August 6, 1999) #"Siren" (December 18, 1999) Category:Anime